The present invention relates generally to door security devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices which mechanically prevent a door from being opened.
One-way doors, that is, doors that open by swinging in only one direction, are especially popular in commercial buildings, schools, and the like. They provide easy ingress and egress to and from the building. Out-swinging doors in schools and commercial buildings are often equipped with panic-bar handles. A panic-bar handle may include an elongated rod extending across the width of the door. By pushing against the rod, the door latch is released and the door may be opened. If a crowd of people are pushed up against the door, the weight of the crowd will depress the rod and the door will open. Similarly, if a person is in a hurry to open the door, the person need not stop to turn a conventional doorknob to unlatch the door. The person need only exert a force on the rod and the door will open.
One-way doors are also targets for burglars. Doors which open in an outward fashion can often be readily opened, even if locked. A pry bar or similar tool can be wedged between the door and the door frame, and the door can be pried open.
Thus, while the safety features of the out-swinging panic-bar door are desirable, the ease with which these doors may be broken into is a disadvantage. To reduce the threat of burglary, devices have been made which prevent out-swinging doors from being opened.
Devices are known which are permanently or semi-permanently attached to the door or door frame. For example, a support bar may be bolted to the door, across the door frame, preventing the door from being opened. Such an arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,831, issued to Roden, Jr. This type of arrangement, however, defeats the purpose of the panic-bar handle arrangement. If, under exigent circumstances, the door must be quickly opened, the permanent security device can not be readily removed, and the door can not be quickly opened.
Another drawback of known security devices is that many require additional hardware to be mounted to the door or door frame. This can require special tooling. Furthermore, it can be difficult and time consuming to mount these devices. Such devices may also leave permanent marks or otherwise deface the door once the devices have been removed.
Known security devices are also limited in that they can typically be used with only a particular door. Once the necessary hardware is attached to the door or door frame, the security device can only be used on that particular door. To use the security device on another door, the hardware must be removed from the first door and placed on the second door.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a door security device which is portable which prevents a door from being opened.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a door security device which is easy to install and remove.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a door security device which requires no special tooling to install or remove.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of a door security device which requires no additional hardware to install or remove.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a door security device which can be readily used on doors equipped with panic-bar handles, as well as doors witch other types of handle hardware.
These and other objects are attained in a door security device which is secured to the inside of an out-swinging door. The security device generally includes an elongate support bar having first and second ends, the length of which typically exceeds a width of the door. Typically, the security device of the present invention is positioned in a substantially horizontal orientation such that the first and second ends of the support bar are disposed adjacent opposing vertical members of the door frame.
Attached to the first and second ends of the support bar are blocking members. The blocking members are designed to be positionable against the door frame. Each blocking member includes a surface thereon for contacting and resting against the door frame. Each blocking member also includes an adjustment mechanism which provides for adjustable positioning of the support bar with respect to the blocking member. In the illustrative embodiments shown, the adjustment mechanism includes a slot located within the blocking member. The slot is disposed substantially orthogonally to the longitudinal axis of the support bar, such that the support bar may translate within the slot parallel to the longitudinal axis of the slot. The adjustment mechanism also includes a threaded member which engages the blocking member and the support bar. The threaded member includes a knob or head, such that turning or actuating the knob causes the support bar to move within the slot relative to the blocking member.
The door security device of the present invention also includes an attachment means, which allows the device to removably engage a portion of a door. One illustrative embodiment of the attachment means includes a pair of generally J-shaped hooks. The hooks include an engagement portion and a generally elongate stem. The stem is disposed substantially through the support bar, and extends substantially orthogonally therefrom. The engagement portion of the hook is opposite the support bar, and is designed to engage a portion of the door. As the handle assembly is actuated, the engagement portion of the hook is drawn near the support bar, thereby exerting a force on a portion of the door.
The present invention also includes an actuation mechanism. In the illustrative embodiment shown, the actuation mechanism includes a handle assembly. The handle assembly includes a generally elongate rod disposed substantially parallel to the support bar, and spaced apart from the support bar. At opposite ends of the rod are elbow members which terminate adjacent the support bar. The elbow members are pivotally connected to the hooks. A pin connecting the elbow to the hook acts as a pivot point, allowing the elbow and thus the handle assembly to pivot with respect to the hook, and the support bar.
The security device of the present invention further includes a spring mechanism which provides tension against the handle assembly when the handle is actuated. The spring mechanism includes a washer which is attached to the hooks and a coil spring which is disposed about the hooks between the washer and the support bar.
The present invention also includes a camming surface which contacts a substrate to lock the device in place. Typically the substrate will be the support bar. In one illustrative embodiment, the camming surface pivots in response to actuation of the handle assembly. In this embodiment, the camming surface is located on the elbow member of the handle assembly. The point of pivotal connection between the elbows of the handle assembly and the hooks forms the pivot point for the camming surface.
The camming surface includes a first surface, a second angled surface, and a third surface. In the illustrative embodiments shown, the first surface and third surface are disposed substantially orthogonal to one another, and the angled surface connects the first surface to the third surface. In the embodiments shown, the angled surface extends at an angle approximately 45.degree. from the horizontal. As illustratively shown, the distance between the pivot point and the first surface is less than the distance between the pivot point and the angled surface, and the distance between the pivot point and the angled surface is less than the distance between the pivot point and the third surface. Thus, as the handle assembly is pivoted, the camming surface pivots about the pivot point, and the first surface, second angled surface, and third surface, in turn, contact the support bar.
In some instances, it may be desirable to coal portions or all of the security device. For example, it may be desirable to paint portions of the security device for aesthetic reasons. Also, it may be desirable to coat portions of the security device such that it does not scratch or cause damage to the door or door frame. Thus, portions of the blocking members and attachment means may be coated with a non-abrasive substance, so as not to scratch or cause damage to the door.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.